


Loki'd!

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Epic Pwnage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going on in Natasha's mind during my favorite moment in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki'd!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 180

Had Loki really just threatened her with _rape_?

On the outside, the Black Widow feigned a barely-suppressed shudder; on the inside, she could hardly resist rolling her eyes. She would have expected the so-called God of Mischief to be at least a little more creative than the average low-rent thug.

Men. So predictable. So _easy_.

The rest of the scene played out exactly as she'd expected it would; she could almost have written the script before even walking into the room. And when she had what she needed, she turned to Loki one last time.

"Thank you for your co-operation."


End file.
